In recent years, a power supply system including a power supply apparatus that performs wireless power supplying by using a primary coil and an electronic apparatus that receives power from the power supply apparatus by using a secondary coil has been known. In such power supply system, the power supply apparatus is known to transmit power to the electronic apparatus by using electromagnetic induction (PTL 1).